Chariot the Fox
Chariot the Fox (フォックスのチャリオット Fokkusu no chariotto) is a recurring character in the BRS the Cat Chronicle. In Season 2, she was an antagonist while for the majority of the chronicle after that she was a protagonist. She is set to be a minor antagonist again in Light to All in the form of Nightmare Chariot. (悪夢チャリオット Akumu chariotto) She is the Other Self of Kagari Izuriha the Fox, and more specifically a fourth generation Other Self like Dead Master the Cat, Black Gold Saw the Wolf, and Strength the Echidna. Appearance Now having two currently known forms, Chariot's designs seem to have two very different european themes to them. Chariot In her normal and well-known appearance, Chariot is a fox with long, dark yellow hair and yellow eyes. She wears a black and white dress, and her feet are very peculiar form of wheels, Similar to that of a chariot from ancient Greece. She also has a sword and shield that she uses in combat. Her hands have clawlike tips as well, and she wears a crown on her head. Chariot seems to have a Spartan-themed design. Nightmare Chariot As Nightmare Chariot, Chariot goes through many drastic changes in appearance thanks to the very peculiar macaroon made using DNA from Stella the Cat's insane state and a sample of the essence of the demon warlord Izanami the Wolf that eminates from Maid Gunner the Wolf that she was forced to eat. Chariot maintains her hairstyle, but it turns to a dark blue. Her eyes gain yellow where the black once was, as her main eye color goes blood red. A majority of her dress has become a dark blue and red cloak, which can be opened like the wings of a bat preparing for flight. Upon opening, it can be seen that two parts of Chariot's spine are showing, and that Chariot's shield has fused with her in a way where she can use it to shield herself from all forms of attack from all directions. She also gains two swords because of this. Her feet are replaced by the spikes of her shield, and a very peculiar symbol appears on Chariot's forehead. This symbol eminates with the same shade of purple as Izanami's essence, but the symbol itself actually represents that Underworld Icicle the Mongoose now controls her. She also maintains her claws, but the top of her dress has somewhat changed to a more gothic feel. Nightmare Chariot's design is more Transylvanian-themed, oriented around that of a vampire. Abilities Much like with her designs, Chariot's abilities change drastically with her appearance. Chariot In her normal appearance, Chariot is notably a lot faster than most other selves. Even with her sword and giant shield weighing her down, she can find ways around the excess baggage. By revving her heels up to 280 mph as a burnout, she can be a force to be reckoned with. Even when her shield and sword are disarmed, she has a trump card. She can use her wheel-like feet as weapons, and revving them up during her attacks makes her an even bigger threat than when she's disarmed and plays her cards right. Nightmare Chariot As Nightmare Chariot, Chariot has drastically different powers. Her most notable one is to enter the dreams of other Other Selves and spread her corruption through nightmares like a plague, thus in turn mindbreaking the real self and making both the real self and other self a puppet of Icicle at the same time. The only way this can backfire is if the Other Self she's trying to implant nightmares into has a strong mind, and strong control over their dreamscape. Nightmare Chariot can also summon bats, create illusionary duplicates of herself, teleport, levitate, and manipulate her shield that has fused with her body to completely protect her from harm. She can also devour orbs of Dream Essence (small orbs that can constantly be found in the dreamscape) to increase her strength, durability, and to heal. Diet Like with all Other Selves, Chariot does not need to eat. However, she has recently been interested in trying food found outside of the Otherworld thanks to conversations with Kagari. Nightmare Chariot is a different story, as she seems to feed on dreams, and the sanity of the Other Selves that she casts Nightmares upon. Personality Chariot has always seemed very serious in personality. Being an Other Self, she carries the mental pain of Kagari for her. However, this can usually awaken her if the pain is to much to contain and overflows and causes Chariot to become more violent and hostile. When not awakened, Chariot is normally a calm and collected fighter. Nightmare Chariot is the result of Icicle's research for the Deathcalibur Society on creating artificial insane states from living Other Selves for their army, and as such definitely meets their expectations at first. She behaves a lot like Stella's insane state, except being an artificial insane state shown a major flaw in Icicle's research that she didn't expect; Nightmare Chariot became too unstable to control not long after her creation, which drastically affected the chances of new puppets she gains actually listening to her to a critically low chance. Category:Characters Category:Icicle's Puppets Category:Other Selves Category:Foxes